coming home
by 1-800-why-t-f-not
Summary: clexa college au lexa is a boxer, so is octavia. eventual clexa, eventual linctavia. possibly other ships. clarke is an artist, duh. idk, im bad at summaries im sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Lexa sets her suitcase down on the edge of the bed and shrugs her jacket off. She takes a look around, mentally planning how she is going to organize her stuff around the room, not that she had much to unpack. Her possessions included a large suitcase full of clothes, as well as a smaller suitcase with clothes and a few accessories. She a had a shoulder bag full of books, and a gym bag that had her boxing equipment, and her bed sheets and pillow were in medium sized plastic container. Her book bag was a black messenger bag, which had all of her school books and supplies.  
Locating a drawer next to her bed she began unpacking her clothes. Not long after, the door opened and her head snapped up. The girl, who she assumed to be her roommate, paused and looked at her for a moment.  
"Hey." she said, uninterested.  
"uh... hey." lexa replied, and went back to unpacking.  
"Oh yeah, Im Anya." she heard.  
"Lexa"  
Anya began unpacking as well, and after about an hour, they were both done, with minimal communication with one another. Anya had a few more possessions than lexa had. She had put up a tapestry over her bed, that appeared to have some sort of tribal meaning. She had a black lamp that she stationed at her desk, a Voltaire poster on her wall, and a good deal more clothes, accessories and just things.  
The room looked rather plain, especially on lexa's side. The overall feel of the room was very businesslike, and the unsureness of the two roommates created added a layer of discomfort.  
Lexa awkwardly explained that she had to workout for boxing, and that she would be back in a few hours. As soon as the door closed she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Classes and boxing were not the part of college she was worried about. Being the salutatorian of her high school and having multiple youth state championships under her belt, she was confident in her ability to perform in academically and athletically. However, lexa had never been highly social, and having to live with a stranger was going to be really overwhelming.  
She retrieved her Polis University campus map and made her way over to the Tower Center, the athletic building. Once she had arrived she found the weight room rather easy, and the only other girl who boxed for the school was already there. Octavia and Lexa had been introduced through email, so, to lexa's relief, they could skip the introductions.  
Octavia acknowledged lexa with a nod and continued messing with her phone while lexa stood awkwardly waiting for their coach to arrive. She had heard Titus described as a hard ass, but seasoned in coaching boxing. After a few minutes, Titus arrived, and they began their training, which consisted mainly of weightlifting, preceded by some intense cardio. Both girls were understandably exhausted when, after 2 hours, their workout was over.  
As they were leaving the athletic center, Octavia spoke up.  
"Hey, after we both grab a shower, you wanna grab some dinner in Smith Hall? My roommate and my lucky ass neighbor who ended up in a room by herself will also be there but you're welcome to join us."  
" Um, thanks, but i think my roommate wanted to get dinner with me tonight. To like, y'know get to know each other and stuff. heh" She felt kind of bad for lying, but she really didn't feel like meeting new people or dealing with the crowded dining hall right now.  
"That's cool, i get that. I already knew Clarke, we went to high school together. Good luck with your roommate man."  
Once lexa got back to her dorm, she saw Anya on her laptop looking serious, so without word, she hopped in the shower.

"Clarke do have a tampon!" Raven yelled from the other room.  
"Yeah! And you dont need to yell through the door just come in and ask you weirdo!" Even though they had just met a few hours ago, the two were already acting as though they had been friends for as long as Clarke and Octavia had.  
The three of them worked together to decorate their rooms. Raven somehow had showed up just after Clarke and Octavia, and offered to help them if they helped her, and as they unpacked and arranged the rooms, they became fast friends.  
Octavia and Clarke decided to bunk beds, with octavia taking the top bed. Both of their desks were littered with things, clarkes being a little (a lot) more organized than octavias. Clarke had a pink and black zebra stripe tapestry that she put on the wall next to her bed, and a lana del rey poster that she put over her desk. She also had a few family photos that were on the wall and on her desk. Octavia had a poster of a famous female boxer and a poster for an obscure movie that clarke had never seen, both over her desk. She also had a tapestry, the was dark colored pattern, that she put next to her bed. They also had a large rug that Clarkes mom had bought for them, that they put in the center of the room. Their room had a very warm and welcoming feeling too it, and they felt comfortable in heir new room rather quickly.  
Raven was also comfortable in her room. Her wall was littered with posters about mechanics, and steam punk pictures. Her desk was well organized and the room as a whole was much calmer than that of her colors were dull in comparison, and the room itslef was less cluttered, as she had more space to spread out.  
As Octavia returned to her room from the workout, Raven entered as well, from the bathroom door that connected the two rooms, and threw an unused tampon at her. It hit her square in the face, and landed on the floor. Clarke erupted into laughter, while Raven smirked. Octavia looked down at the tampon, and back to Raven.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because you're a pussy." Raven responded, ducking back into the bathroom as Octavia threw her keys at her, which only caused Clarke to laugh even more. Octavia smiled and shook her head as she went to shower. `


	2. Chapter 2

first day of classes, two days after move in day

Halfway through my first lecture of the day, I was already exhausted. Titus had Octavia and I workout out at 6 am and it was just as strenuous as yesterday. I only barely had time to shower before class because it started at 9. Even though I tried to pay attention to the lecture I kept finding my mind wandering off. Moving off to college was a huge change, and the intense boxing schedule and having a roommate even more aloof than myself wasn't helping.  
It's not that I don't like Anya, she's just...difficult to live with. She hardly ever speaks to me, which doesn't help how awkward I feel in the room. She has resting bitch face, which makes it hard to initiate conversations, tell what she is thinking, and tell her that her gym bag reeks and that she needs to spray some Febreze on it or something. But I guess I don't really have any room to talk, I've been told I'm pretty hard to read as well, so maybe it'll just take some time to warm up to each other.  
I start looking around the room, seeing who is in the class even though I won't know anyone. I'm in the last row at the back by myself, and in the row in front of me a few seats to the right there are two girls and a guy. The three of them are talking, and because it's a lecture hall, it's not a distraction for anyone who isn't sitting right next to them.  
A girl with long, curly blond hair is the one closest to me. Next to her is a girl with straight brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. And on the other side of her is a short guy with what I can only describe as bowl cut hair. I couldn't make out what the conversation was, but I guess it was funny because they were all trying really hard not to laugh.  
I was looking at the three of them just thinking absentmindedly when the blonde turned and looked at me. I looked away and back to my notes, and my eyes stayed there for the remainder of the lecture, even though i could feel her looking at me every once and a while. When the professor dismissed the class, I quickly packed up my things and went to head back to my dorm room.  
After dropping my books off in my room, i decided to grab some food in Smith Hall. As soon as i sat down at an empty table, Octavia and three other people sat down as well.  
Octavia greeted me a lively "hey Lexa!" and proceeded to introduce us all. The three people that were there were the people from the class i just left. The blonde was Clarke, the brunette with the ponytail was Raven, and the boy with the bowl cut was Monty. Octavia immediately started complaining about Titus, and i just smiled and nodded at what she said. Not because i was nervous to talk but because i agreed with what she was saying. Well...it was also because i was nervous to talk, but it wasn't only that.  
Clarke was looking at me almost the whole time we ate, with a slight smile on her face. Every time i looked at her she smiled wider and i smiled in return. Eventually, Octavia ran out of things to complain about and Clarke took the opportunity to talk to me.  
"So what does your schedule look like lexa? Apart from the boxing, i mean." She asked leaning towards me.  
"Well on monday, wednesday, and friday, i have Modern European History, which you knew, English 101, and Creative writing. On tuesday and thursday I have Biology 101, and Math 110. Im just trying to get my general ed requirements out of the way." I replied  
"We have the same tuesday/thursday schedule!" She said sitting up. "Are you good at science and math?!"  
Octavia and Monty laughed at her. "The classes havn't even started yet and you're already looking for a tutor Clarke?" Octavia joked.  
"Im just really bad at science and math okay!" She said somewhat exasperated.  
I smiled. "Yeah, Im decent at both of those. I can try and help you out where you need it."  
"Thanks." She smiled at me again, and Raven made a gagging noise.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned and looked at lexa, who was copying a shit-ton of notes. I didn't even know what she could be writing down. Hell, it was only the first day and i already had no idea what was going on. I lean over and try and look at what she is copying down. It was like i was reading another language. Lexa notices me looking over on her paper and chuckles.  
"It's not funny, what is this?" is whisper sharply.  
"Its just the parts of the cell Clarke." She responds, emphasizing the k in a way I found adorable.  
"I just..i feel like im looking at a design for a sci-fi character," I say looking closer at the diagram she had drawn on her paper.  
She chuckled again "Try to get some of what he is saying, and i can help you during lunch if you want."  
"Thank you." I smiled a little and turned my attention back to the front, trying to make sense of what looked like a topographic map made by a child.

Lexa was trying to explain to me how the cell membrane and cell wall worked, while Octavia and Raven were wheezing with laughter over a video they were watching. We had already finished eating and were just hanging out waiting for class to start, and my phone rang.  
I picked it up and saw it was my mom.  
"Sorry my mom is calling i need to step out for a second," I said to lexa as i stood up, and she nodded.  
"Hey mom." i greeted her cheerfully before realizing she was crying. "Mom? What is it, what's wrong."  
for a few moments, all i could hear were sobs. "Clarke...your father, he..he was in an accident." Her sentence was cut off as sobs took hold of her again, and i knew this was bad.  
"Is..is..he okay?" i hesitantly asked.  
"No..he's gone clarke." I hung up before i could hear her cry again.  
I walked back to the table quietly and sat down. Raven and Octavia were still watching a video and didn't pay any attention to the fact that i was back. Lexa however, immediately noticed that something was not right.  
"Are you okay?" she timidly asked me.  
I shook my head. "No. My dad just died." i turned and looked at her, and i saw pain in her eyes as if she could feel my pain herself. She just nodded and looked down at her notes, before looking back to me.  
"Do you want to talk about it, be alone, or keep working on this?"  
"I want to keep doing this stupid science." And so she continued talking to me about the cell membrane and i pretended to understand.

Our second class of the day passed in a blur for me, and by the time it was over i had reached a point where i was numb but also more emotional that i had ever been before. As we exited to the class and i turned to go back to my dorm, lexa's voice stopped me.  
"Clarke, I'm adopted. When i was 6, my father shot my mother on accident while drunk, and when he realized what he had done, he shot himself. So while our situations are not the same, i truly do understand your pain. so if you, i dont know..need anything...let me know?"  
i turned and looked at her for a second, before i felt the tears start to fall as i walked towards her, and she pulled me into a tight hug letting me sob into her shoulder.


End file.
